Meu Amado Yuy
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Um conto que mostra todo o amor e carinho que Duo e Heero sentem pelo outro. Duo e Heero estão muito fofos nesse romance.


Por Leona-EBM

**Meu Amado Yuy**

Oo

"_Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora,  
porque tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós."_

_(Paulo Coelho)_

Oo

Andava lentamente pelas ruas da cidade, estava distraído, mas isso não era um problema, pois aquele lugar era bastante calmo e nada de mal poderia lhe acontecer. A preocupação no momento era sua mente, que estava cheia de pensamentos negativos, fazendo seu bom humor esvair-se rapidamente.

De repente, ele parou e olhou para uma vitrine de uma loja que lhe chamou a atenção. Ele ficou olhando para o par de anéis que brilhavam magnificamente, chamando-o num sussurro muito convidativo. Suas mãos ficaram espalmadas no vidro, deixando seus dedos marcarem a parede fria e transparente, e aos poucos foi se aproximando, fazendo sua respiração bater contra o vidro que ficou embaçado rapidamente. Seus grandes violetas estavam brilhando, imaginando aquele anel no seu dedo. No entanto, quando olhou para sua mão acabou vendo que só havia um par de luvas vazias e solitárias.

Vendo que não tinha muito que fazer ali, ele se postou a caminhar novamente, arrumando seu casaco preto que chegava até suas coxas. Estava muito frio e a neve caía lentamente, mas cada floco parecia ser mais bonito que o outro; até mesmo os ventos que vinham de todas as regiões eram bem vindos.

Sua longa trança estava coberta de uma fina camada branca, às vezes tinha que sacudi-la, pois tinha a idéia de que ela congelaria caso ficasse muito tempo parada. Ele entrou rapidamente numa lanchonete, indo até o galpão.

- Um chá, por favor – pediu gentilmente, exibindo um sorriso maroto para a moça, que se prontificou a buscar o que o cliente queria.

Minutos mais tarde, Duo estava sentado numa mesa de ferro. Ele lia o jornal atentamente vendo a situação entre a Terra e as colônias, observando que tudo estava aparentemente normal. Ia sorvendo seu chá lentamente, tomando cuidado para não queimar a língua. Quando terminou, deu-se por satisfeito e saiu, pagando diretamente no caixa o que havia consumido.

Saindo novamente nas ruas, sentiu o vento lhe atingir. Ele apenas fechou seu casaco e arrumou seu cachecol, que era de um vermelho sangue, quebrando totalmente as vestes negras que o cobriam.

Andou mais um pouco e resolveu ir para casa, pois suas pernas estavam pedindo por descanso. E não demorou a chegar, entrando rapidamente no apartamento. Ele morava no terceiro andar de um apartamento no centro da cidade, era pequeno, exatamente para duas pessoas.

- Heero? – chamou pelo rapaz, quando jogou a chave da porta em cima da mesa – cheguei! – anunciou em seguida, andando até o quarto, abrindo lentamente a porta.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se lentamente, num brilho intenso e carregado de ternura. Ele entrou no quarto tentando não fazer barulho para observar o rapaz que dormia tranqüilamente em meio a um monte de cobertores e almofadas.

Duo sentou-se na beira da cama e tirou alguns fios castanhos que cobriam o rosto de Heero. Ele ficou olhando para o ex-soldado perfeito, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte que o normal. Queria beijá-lo, e também queria deixá-lo dormir, queria simplesmente ficar ali, aproveitar os minutos únicos que ele tinha para poder admirá-lo. E não demorou muito, Heero abriu lentamente suas pálpebras revelando seus azuis cobaltos.

- Duo – disse, com uma voz rouca.

- Bom dia – sorriu.

- Você saiu? – indagou, vendo que ele estava vestido.

- Sim – sorriu.

Heero sentou-se lentamente na cama, retirando um grande cobertor de cima dele mesmo, para logo depois jogar seus cabelos para trás. Ele ia perguntar aonde o americano havia ido, mas não teve tempo para mais nada, pois sua nunca foi puxada, calando sua boca com um beijo lento e apaixonante. Ele sentia a língua quente e ansiosa de Duo lhe invadir, pedindo timidamente para poder explorar cada cantinho. Heero apenas abriu mais sua boca, deixando aquele carinho entrar com mais facilidade.

Quando se separaram, uma mão carinhosa passa pelo rosto de Heero, contornando seu rosto. Os olhos atentos de Heero apenas observavam em silêncio.

- Vamos tomar o café? – indagou Duo, numa voz sussurrante, como se fosse quebrar alguma coisa caso falasse mais alto.

- Ainda não comeu? – indagou, soltando um pequeno bocejo.

- Não.

- E mesmo assim saiu na rua? – indagou, mostrando uma voz mais apreensiva – você desmaia com facilidade por causa da sua pressão baixa. Daria para você se alimentar pelo menos?

Duo sorriu carinhosamente e se levantou, afastando-se daquele corpo caloroso, vendo que o olhar que estava recebendo era preocupante e ao mesmo tempo irritado. Parecia um olhar de mãe.

- Qual a graça de tomar café da manhã sem você? – indagou, saindo do quarto.

Heero sorriu de canto e acabou se levantando. Ele arrumou a cama, dobrando todas as cobertas, guardando-as do grande armário de madeira. Quando terminou, foi até o banheiro, começando a lavar-se. Seus cabelos foram penteados para trás com os dedos, enquanto com a outra mão ele escovava seus dentes. Quando terminou foi até o quarto, abrindo o guarda-roupa, pegando uma calça jeans preta que ficava um pouco justa em seu corpo, e depois pegou algumas blusas da mesma cor, colocando por final um blusão de usar em casa da cor vermelha.

Heero olhou para o blusão, quando passou pelo espelho que ficava num canto do quarto. Ele sorriu de canto vendo que se não fosse Duo, ele nunca iria usar outra coisa a não ser preto ou azul. Tinha que admitir que desde que o conhecera, sua vida ficou cheia de cores.

Quando saiu do quarto, viu que o americano se empenhava em fazer o café da manhã. Enquanto isso, Heero achou melhor ajudar. Ele pegou a toalha e a jogou sobre a mesa, cobrindo-a.

- Aonde foi? – indagou o japonês, enquanto pegava um par de xícaras que ficava em cima do armário. Havia uma letra "D" e uma letra "H" em cada xícara indicando o dono.

- Eu acordei e não consegui mais dormir – começou – resolvi dar uma volta. O shopping estava cheio por causa das compras de natal.

- Imagino. Odeio multidões – disse.

- Eu sei – sorriu, indo até a mesa, colocando uma jarra onde continha suco de laranja.

Heero sentou-se à mesa, enquanto Duo colocava os pães e os patês, que ele mesmo havia feito. Logo em seguida, o americano sentou-se, pegando a xícara que continha a letra "H".

- Essa xícara é minha – disse Heero, mas ele mesmo não se importava com isso.

- Eu gosto de tomar na sua xícara, algum problema? – indagou, exibindo seu olhar maroto.

Heero fez um "não" com a cabeça, com um sorriso divertido cobrindo seus lábios. Depois começou a se servir, enquanto conversava com o americano, ouvindo seu monólogo de como a cidade estava bonita e de que eles deveriam dar uma volta.

**0o0**

"_A maior e mais verdadeira prova de amor está contida no ato diário de se aprender a conviver com alguém, doando, recebendo, compreendendo, aceitando, sendo aceito, compartilhando, apoiando, olhando, vivendo e por fim...Amando." _

_(Honore de Balzac)_

**0o0**

A tarde veio rápida, mas o dia continuava claro. Heero estava na sala, sentado no sofá junto com um monte de cobertas que Duo havia cuidadosamente jogado em cima dele. Ele estava mexendo em seu inseparável laptop.

No momento, Heero trabalhava com alguns relatórios dos Prevents. Os outros ex-pilotos gundans também faziam o mesmo. O mais ativo dos cinco no momento era Wufei, que trabalhava diretamente com Sally e Lady Une.

- Duo! – Heero o chamou.

- Fala – gritou do quarto.

- Você lembra quando foi que o relatório da reunião do acordo de "Trabalho Unido" foi enviado a central? – indagou, recebendo apenas o silêncio como resposta.

Duo aparece de repente na sala, com uma cara pensativa.

- Por que você só faz essas perguntas difíceis? – indagou – eu não sei Heero. Na minha pasta tem as datas de todos os arquivos que você está coletando no momento.

- Hum! – Heero não disse nada, ele foi até a pasta de Duo, vendo que pedia senha – Duo! – chamou-o novamente.

- Fala – gritou novamente do quarto.

- Qual sua senha?

Uma risada cortou o apartamento. Duo apareceu na sala novamente e disse:

- Minha senha é muito difícil, presta muita atenção para não digitar errado. Começa com "H" e termina com "O" no meio tem dois "E" e é tudo em "caps lock".

Heero fez uma cara de enterro para Duo, que apenas correu até ele e roubou um beijo apressado de sua boca, para logo depois correr até o quarto novamente. O ex-soldado perfeito apenas sorriu e digitou seu nome, vendo que a pasta se abriu.

Quando Heero finalmente terminou seu trabalho, ele foi até o quarto, vendo que a porta estava trancada. Ele deu duas batidas, recebendo um gemido do americano.

- Duo, está tudo bem? – indagou.

- Hum! Claro que está, será que você pode voltar outra hora estou ocupado!

- O que está fazendo?

- Me divertindo! – disse, com uma voz maliciosa – e muito! – acrescentou.

Heero ficou um tempo em silêncio, imaginando que seria mais uma das brincadeiras do seu amado namorado.

- Posso me divertir também? – indagou Heero, numa voz baixinha.

A risada de Duo cortou o quarto. Não havia sido fácil para ele fazer Heero Yuy se soltar ao longo do tempo. No começo, Heero pouco falava e raramente mostrava seu afeto, mas isso havia sido há muito tempo. Agora o casal estava há mais ou menos 2 anos junto.

- Não! – disse o americano – aliás, Heero. Eu estou morrendo de vontade de comer chocolate.

- Chocolate?

- Sim. E posso te contar um segredo?

- Sim. Diga!

Duo ficou um tempo em silêncio, fazendo Heero ficar curioso. Ele colocou suas duas mãos na porta e depois encostou seu ouvido ali para tentar escutar o que Duo fazia, entretanto, nenhum som veio.

- O que é? – indagou Heero novamente.

- Heero... – começou, fazendo Heero escutar atentamente – sabia que não tem chocolate em casa?

Heero respirou fundo e acabou sorrindo. O jeito era acabar entrando na brincadeira e com os anos de convivência aprendeu que esse era o melhor jeito. Ele deu duas batidas forte na porta, recebendo como resposta:

- Quem é?

- Eu!

- "Eu" quem?

- O homem que irá comprar o que você me pedir. Qual chocolate quer?

- Humm... adoro esse tipo de homem. Tão prestativo! – disse – eu quero... vejamos. Você sabe que eu amo chocolate preto crocante; sabe que eu amo chocolate com pedaços de fruta; sabe que eu amo chocolate branco; chocolate com rum; chocolate com cocô; chocolate com... hum! Tudo!

Heero ficou um tempo em silêncio, tentando imaginar o que aquela cabeça louca estava pensando, então disse:

- Eu já volto, então! – disse.

- Sim!

Heero se afastou da porta e então foi até a sala, pegando a chave do carro e sua carteira. Ele saiu rapidamente, fechando a porta do apartamento. Quando Duo ouviu o bater da porta, ele saiu do quarto, olhando atentamente para os lados, como se estivesse invadindo uma base inimiga.

- E não é que ele foi mesmo? – indagou, coçando sua cabeça – "Ah! Heero... será que você lembra que hoje é nosso aniversário de 2 anos?" – pensou em seguida.

O americano olhou para o pacote que havia feito, que agora estava em cima da cama. Ele correu até ele e depois escondeu na sala, tomando muito cuidado para o papel não aparecer atrás do armário.

Ele jogou-se no sofá da sala e ficou olhando para o teto, observando a tinta branca. O apartamento deles era uma graça. Eles haviam comprado juntos no ano passado e haviam mobiliado-o todinho. Tudo era novo e do gosto de cada um.

- "Ah! Heero... estamos tanto tempo juntos. Eu quero que isso dure para sempre, e pensar que no começo eu te achava chato e entediante, chegando a lhe achar muito egoísta e metido" – pensou – "eu era um tolo apaixonado. Queria por defeitos que não existiam em você. E você... acho que também, ficou louco comigo, com minhas atitudes, que você diz até hoje que são insanas."

Duo se assustou ao ouvir a porta se abrindo, ele estava tão descontraído, envolvido nos seus próprios pensamentos, que nem havia ouvido o elevador chegar no piso e muito menos os passos de Heero.

- Ah! Como eu odeio essa época – disse Heero, entrando rapidamente e fechando a porta.

- "Como pode odiar a época em que ficamos juntos. Ah! Heero, às vezes parece que você não se importa" – pensou entristecido.

- Tinha tanta gente, mas tanta gente – reclamou, indo até a mesa – eu trouxe alguns chocolates, não sabia qual você queria exatamente – disse em seguida, mexendo nas sacolas.

- "O que eu queria... acho que não ganharei tão facilmente. Eu mesmo poderia comprar, mas quero ganhar de você." – pensou, enquanto ouvia Heero dizer os tipos de chocolate que havia comprado.

- Duo? Duo? Está me ouvindo – Heero cortou seus pensamentos, aparecendo na sua frente.

- Sim. Er... qual mesmo você comprou? – indagou.

Heero estreitou seu olhar, vendo que o outro estava demasiado estranho e com um olhar perdido, mas não comentou nada, pois havia aprendido como lidar com Duo também. Ele sabia que o americano não mostrava seus sentimentos, e não gostava de incomodá-lo.

- Escolha – disse, estendendo a sacola.

Duo a abriu, vendo um monte de bombons de variados pacotinhos, cores e tamanhos diferentes. Ele sorriu e estendeu as duas mãos, chamando por Heero que se inclinou para frente, para deixar-se ser agarrado e beijado.

Os dois ficaram sentados no sofá da sala, comendo chocolate. Eles conversavam do serviço, um assunto que apenas eles sabiam e que falavam sempre que estavam sozinhos.

- "São cinco horas, ainda tem tempo de mostrar que você não esqueceu. Será que você está brincando comigo? Será que está jogando comigo?" – pensava Duo – "Da última vez você esqueceu... você sempre esquece."

A noite começou a chegar. O céu estava cada vez mais escuro, e infelizmente não havia estrelas para enfeitá-lo. Duo estava olhando para janela, vendo os carros e pessoas que passavam, observando que eles pareciam formiguinhas.

Dois braços fortes envolveram sua cintura de repente, abraçando-o. A boca de Heero encostou-se no seu pescoço, conseguindo provocar arrepios no americano que sorriu de canto, deslizando suas mãos pelas mãos de Heero.

- Por que está tão quieto? – indagou sussurrante.

- Nada.

- Eu te conheço – disse.

- Apenas estou quieto. Existem dias que ficamos assim.

- Sim, mas eu sei os dias que você fica assim. Conheço os tipos de tristezas que seus olhos exibem. E seus olhos dizem que está chateado com alguma coisa – sussurrou, dando um beijo molhado na sua nuca – eu te fiz algo?

- Não, não fez nada – disse – absolutamente nada – continuou – nada... nada mesmo!

- Hum... – Heero não disse nada. Ele apertou o abraço e encostou sua cabeça na cabeça de Duo, ficando em silêncio, sentindo seu calor.

- "Você realmente não fez nada. Absolutamente... nada." – pensou Duo.

Heero virou o corpo do americano e o empurrou lentamente para trás, fazendo-o encostar-se a janela de vidro. Suas mãos trataram de abraçar seu corpo enquanto sua boca deslizou por suas bochechas, mantendo seus olhos fechados, sentindo o cheiro do outro.

O americano apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo toda aquela carícia. Podia sentir a mão de Heero subir por seu abdômen, tocando lentamente na sua pele para sentir sua maciez. Duo foi prensado contra a janela com mais força, gemendo baixinho ao sentir suas costas baterem contra o vidro.

A cabeça de Heero inclinou-se para o lado, fazendo sua boca parar no jugular de Duo, começando a beijar a região, depositando milhões de beijos carinhosos na sua pele.

- Eu te amo tanto – sussurrou Heero.

- Eu também... Hee... – disse – eu também.

- Mesmo que eu seja um tolo – começou – eu sei que sou distraído, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não te ame, que eu não achei que não somos importantes.

- Heero?

- Eu acho que nós somos importantes. Perdoe-me, eu realmente havia esquecido – disse, pausadamente – eu me esqueci, como sempre e você ficou chateado como sempre, por causa dos meus erros.

- Não... não é bem assim – disse, preocupado com o olhar entristecido do ex-soldado perfeito.

- Eu não sou perfeito e você é tão bom para mim. Por que uma pessoa como você sempre está chorando por mim?

- Eu... não estou chorando. Eu fiquei chateado no começo, mas Heero... eu estou acostumado com seu jeito e...

- Não existe isso, Duo – o cortou – "acostumado", não nos acostumamos, não quero que nosso relacionamento caia nisso, não quero me acostumar com você e não quero que se acostume comigo. Quero que cada dia seja algo novo, algo diferente... e quando eu fizer algo, quando você querer algo... Peça-me, pois eu também não sei ler seu coração totalmente.

Duo abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Me desculpe, eu também não ajudo muito.

Uma mão ergueu a cabeça do americano, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. Heero sorriu de canto, exibindo um olhar encantado. Estava admirando aquela face que para ele era perfeita, dizendo em seguida:

- Quando eu saí para comprar seu chocolate, acabei lembrando.

- Que bom – sorriu.

- Vou tentar ser mais atento. É que eu vivo todos os dias com você, e para mim todos os dias são únicos, são especiais. Mas eu sei, que tem um dia em que comemoramos juntos e agora vou tentar lembrar!

- Isso é uma promessa? – indagou, com um sorriso.

- Sim, é uma promessa.

- Heero... você é tão... maravilhoso – disse – te amo apesar da sua cabeça oca!

Heero riu baixinho e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa. Depois ele se afastou, puxando Duo pela mão, fazendo-o se sentar no sofá.

- Eu comprei algo para você – disse Duo.

- Mesmo? – sorriu.

Duo fez um "sim" com a cabeça e se levantou, dizendo:

- Está na casa, procure!

Um olhar cansado foi dado a Duo por Heero, mas ele não reclamou e postou-se a procurar, ouvindo Duo dizer a cada instante: "Está perto", "está longe", "nossa, passou perto", e etc.

No final, Heero acabou achando um embrulho laranja. Ele o pegou e se sentou no sofá, com Duo ao seu lado, que estava ansioso para que ele abrisse logo.

- Abre logo vai! – disse.

Heero riu e começou a abrir, desfazendo o laço azul que havia, fazendo um cartão cair no seu colo. Ele o abriu e leu para si mesmo:

"_Dois anos, quem diria? Espero que goste do presente, pois eu gostei muito de lhe presentear com ele. E eu não preciso dizer, não? Você sabe que eu lhe amo, adoro lhe dizer isso."_

Heero sorriu e virou o cartão vendo que havia outra coisa escrita:

"_Para meu amado Yuy."_

O pacote começou a ser aberto, e quando Heero finalmente venceu aqueles inúmeros papéis enrolados envoltos da pequena caixa, ele sorriu e começou a abri-la.

Um aparelho pequeno e metálico surgiu, Heero o pegou, vendo como era pequeno. Ele sorriu e disse:

- Obrigado, amor.

- Você disse que queria um, então... eu comprei as peças com um cara que eu conheço, depois... fiz algumas modificações. Resumindo: você tem um super celular.

- Agora você poderá me achar em qualquer lugar – disse.

- Não Heero, eu já posso fazer isso sem esse aparelho – comentou.

- Hum? Colocou um rastreador em mim? – indagou curioso.

- Não, mas eu sempre sei onde você está. Não me pergunte como!

Heero sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, acrescentando em seguida:

- Eu também.

Os dois trocaram beijos apaixonados, mas não passou disso. Quando se afastaram, Heero disse:

- Eu comprei algo para você também.

- Mesmo? – indagou sedutoramente, passando as mãos por seu peito – o que seria?

- Não está aqui – disse – vou buscar.

Duo viu Heero se levantando sem dizer nada. Não imaginava o que Heero poderia lhe comprar, pois o japonês era um pouco louco de vez em quando. Falando a verdade, era louco na maioria das vezes.

Heero saiu do apartamento deixando Duo sem saber o que fazer, ele ficou imaginando todo o tipo de presente.

- "Será que é muito grande para ele não ter aonde esconder?" – pensou, mexendo nervosamente nos seus dedos, estava ansioso.

Heero entra no apartamento de costas, fazendo Duo se levantar e ir até ele. Quando Heero se virou, Duo quase caiu para trás de susto, ele abriu um sorriso contagiante fazendo Heero sorrir também, antes de gritar:

- Ah! Que lindo!

Duo pegou seu presente. Era um pequeno filhote de Labrador amarelo, ele era bem fofinho e rechonchudo. Seu rabinho se mexia para lá e para cá o tempo todo, enquanto ele tremia de frio e lambia as mãos de Duo.

O americano se esqueceu de Heero e foi até o sofá, sentando-se nele e colocando a pequena bolinha amarela no seu colo, vendo como ele cheirava tudo ao seu redor, e exibia um olhar assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo muito brincalhão.

- Eu amei... mas Heero, ele não vai ter espaço aqui. Esse cachorro é porte médio – comentou, não tirando os olhos do animalzinho.

- Eu sei. É uma desculpa, para comprarmos uma casa – disse, recebendo um olhar surpreso de Duo – quero um lugar mais calmo, que seja só nosso. Vamos vender ou alugar aqui. O que acha?

- Perfeito como sempre – disse, erguendo-se com o cachorrinho no colo e dando um beijo no seu lábio.

- Como ele se chamará? – indagou, passando a mão na cabeça da bolotinha de pêlo.

Duo ficou pensando em vários nomes, vendo se eles combinavam com o mais novo membro da família.

- O que acha de... ah! Não esse não... – começou Duo – o que tal... er... não, não!

Heero apenas o olhava, anestesiado com a beleza do americano, enquanto este fazia cara e bocas para o cachorrinho que começava a fazer farra pelo sofá, mordendo tudo que ele via pela frente.

- Já sei...

- Qual?

- Vai se chamar... Jiló! – disse.

Heero sorriu e disse:

- Gostei, uma gracinha.

- Heero... ahhh! Você é tão meigo, eu amei! – disse em seguida, mandando um beijo para o japonês, para depois voltar sua atenção para o cachorrinho.

Heero chamou Duo, vendo que ele não lhe deu atenção. Ele respirou fundo e o chamou de novo, observando o fato de que agora ele teria que competir à atenção de Duo com o cachorrinho.

- Oi... fala! – respondeu, enquanto jogava Jiló para o alto.

- Eu... comprei outra coisa.

- Mesmo? – sorriu – você está muito fofo hoje, até vou esquecer o fato de você ter esquecido!

- Eu não sabia se você queria, eu sei que é apenas um símbolo e não significa nada. Fiquei com medo que você se sentisse assustado, pois não são todos os casais que têm isso, mas eu queria muito que nós usássemos – começou – não quero que você ache que estou lhe prendendo, ou que quero mostrar você como troféu por ter isso, mas eu queria muito. Se você não quiser eu...

- Deuses, que falatório – Duo o cortou – corta todo esse papo. O que é? – indagou.

Heero se levantou e foi até o quarto e voltou rapidamente com dois pacotinhos prateados, onde havia um laço da mesma cor, só que este era mais brilhante. O japonês entregou um deles a Duo e segurou o outro.

- Abra – disse Heero, agora ele que estava ansioso.

Duo sorriu, imaginando do que se tratava. Ele abriu e viu o brilho do metal bater contra seus olhos, que brilharam magicamente para o objeto metálico. Era uma aliança de prata com ouro branco.

As mãos trêmulas de Duo agarraram o anel e então passou seu dedo por ele, vendo que entrava direitinho. Depois ele o retirou e olhou na parte interna, lendo: "Para meu amado Duo Maxwell."

- Heero eu... eu... – seus olhos haviam se enchido de lágrimas, assustando Heero – eu queria tanto! – disse finalmente, soltando o cachorro no chão e se jogando nos braços do ex-soldado perfeito, que o recebeu com muito afeto.

- Eu não sabia que queria tanto, até fiquei com medo que você ficasse contrariado – disse baixinho – você sempre disse que essas coisas eram apenas símbolos e que era uma algema.

- Heero... eu dizia isso há muito tempo atrás – disse, apertando o abraço – eu queria muito que você me desse.

- E eu te dei! – disse – e Duo, eu não escrevi nada na minha aliança. Caso você queira escrever algo.

Duo deu duas piscadas rápidas e então perguntou:

- Como conseguiu alianças tão rápidas?

- Eu já estava pensando em te dar. Não hoje ou amanhã... havia comprado-as há dois meses.

- E por que não me deu? Bom, seria plausível você me dizer que queria me dar hoje, mas como você esqueceu – comentou.

- Sim. Eu só estava esperando o momento certo.

- Entendo – sorriu – eu devia ter lhe dado algumas dicas, também!

- Iria me ajudar muito – sorriu – fiquei inseguro.

Duo sentou-se no seu colo e passou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Heero, enquanto olhava para o anel no seu dedo.

- Vejamos... eu vou plagiá-lo Heero – disse baixinho, dando uma mordida de leve no lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Me plagiar?

- Sim... eu vou colocar: "Para meu amado Heero Yuy."

- Hum... vou cobrar direito autoral!

- Pode cobrar todos os dias, que eu pagarei com o maior prazer – sorriu, deslizando seus lábios por seu rosto, beijando-lhe na boca.

- Vou me divertir bastante! – disse Heero, deslizando sua mão pela coxa de Duo, indo para sua parte interna.

- Heero! – Duo deu um tapa no seu braço – desde quando ficou tão pervertido? – e sorriu em seguida.

Heero apenas fez um "não" com a cabeça e sussurrou:

- Desde que fiquei com você.

- Está me chamando de pervertido? – indagou, fingindo estar indignado.

- Um pouco.

- Um pouco? Ah! Mas eu sou mesmo – riu alto.

- O que acha de pedirmos algo para comer? – indagou Heero – eu quero ficar em casa, com você.

- Hum... estou vendo já! – sorriu – o que quer comer?

- O que você quiser.

- Vamos pedir juntos.

- Sim!

Os dois beijaram-se ternamente, mas algo os interrompeu. Heero olhou para baixo, vendo que Jiló estava comendo o cadarço da sua bota, ele olhou para Duo que já estava conversando com o cachorrinho, tentando lhe ensinar que aquilo era errado.

- "Outro Duo Maxwell. Será que eu agüento?" – pensou Heero, com um olhar apaixonado.

Oo

"_O amor é a amizade que se incendiou. Surge como serena compreensão, confiança, solidariedade e perdão. O amor permanece fiel no bem e no mal"._

_(Guimarães Rosa)_

Oo

* * *

Hello!

Fazia muito tempo que não escrevia nada de Gundam Wing. E eu não me lembro de ter feito uma fanfiction sobre o aniversário deles. Eu acho que não fiz.

Está bem simples e sem grandes coisas, mas eu adorei escrever esse Duo e Heero super apaixonados. Creio que eles ficariam assim caso ficassem juntos, pois apesar de tudo, Heero saber ser o "super-homem" quando ele quer e não seria diferente com Duo.

Espero que tenham gostado. E caso tenham lido, por favor, comentem. Eu não sou chata, antipática, etc. caso comentem, eu vou responder. Não sou uma escritora que ignorada um leitor. Se isso acontecer, foi porque eu esqueci ou não recebi o comentário.

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

13/04/06

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
